Studies directed toward isolation and characterization of some of the low molecular weight human biotransformation products of cisplatin (cisdichlorodiammineplatinum (II)) are to be undertaken. After identification, the chemistry and the endogenous nucleophiles leading to the formation of such products will be investigated. The mechanism of the reaction of cisplatin with plasma proteins both in vivo and in vitro will be studied as a function of the concentrations of chloride ion, cisplatin and proteins. The result of the above studies are expected to provide important information on the fate of cisplatin and ultimately the clinical use of the cisplatin and perhaps other noble metal complexes. Concurrent with the above studies, research and development of more sophisticated analytical methodology for distinguishing between cisplatin and the various biotransformation products will be pursued. Included in this phase of the study are the development of an electrochemical detector for use in conjunction with chromatographic separations.